<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An new home for Michelangelo by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777018">An new home for Michelangelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michelangelo *2012* Donatello *2018* [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Crossover, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey falls into an different Dimension while fighting the Krangg, he falls into the 2018 version.</p><p> To his surprise this version of his family, are a lot more loving and compassionate than hes used to.</p><p>Especially Donatello.</p><p>This is the tale how Michelangelo found an family, who actually cared and showed the love he deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michelangelo *2012* Donatello *2018* [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So 1st of all I did watch the final, and I'm sorry like I just don't see the appeal of this series. It's like an poor excuse of South Park only with the ninja turtles, I mean the only thing that I love about the show is Donatello's character. Honestly I think his character was wasted potential for the rest of the show.</p><p>He was an amazing character I loved him, And this is just my opinion it's just the rest of them were acting as dumb as the characters of South Park.</p><p>And i found the Michelangelo in the show kind of annoying to be honest.</p><p>I did get some good inspireration and because I love Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012  and the Donnie 2018 version.</p><p>I thought I would do a series with these 2 characters.</p><p>I think that those 2 I would have loved to meet the 2012 version of Mikey. And the 2018 version of Donnie.</p><p> I respect people's view on thinking it's good but I respectfully decline, it was hard for me even to watch some of the episodes.</p><p>Anyway</p><p>I hope you enjoy the fan fiction and again this is just my personal view on the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Mikey realized the moment he woke up was his head was killing him, he and his brothers had been fighting the Krangg when he had been pulled into some sort of glowing hole.</p><p>The Orange clad Turtles eyes widened in fear and anxiety!, his brothers!! Where were they? Did they make it out ok. Did the Krangg get them?!?</p><p>Sitting up fast the Turtle groaned holding his head body freezing when he heard what almost sounded like an Semi recognizable voice.</p><p>"Oh good your up, of course it had been an day or two since we found you. You should stay laying down, you were quite hurt".</p><p>Eye's slowly unhazing thr turtle let out an shirk of fear at the goggle mutant pushing himself against the wall, prompting the Mutant to hold out his hands in </p><p>"Sorry sorry I forgot I was wearing my Goggles". </p><p>He took the goggles off, offering an soft smile.</p><p>"That better?".</p><p>Mikey's eyes widened at what looked like his brother but not?, he definently looked stronger then his nerdy brother. He wore the same Purple, but almost muscular.</p><p>"Donnie?". Mikey tilted his head. "No your not. But you are?". The Turtle clutched his head. "I am so confused".</p><p>"Here". The Genius helped his other Dimension brother lay down, putting an cool cloth on the Turtles forehead. "From what I can. your Mikey from another Dimension who somehow got to our world. Did you go though any portals by chance?".</p><p>"Yeah! My real brothers and I were fighting the Krangg when I fell into the Portal. </p><p>"It must have somehow brought you here". The turtle rubbed his chin. "Unfortunately I have no way to know where you live so it might take sometime for me to find you an way back".</p><p>"Its ok". Mikeys sad tone rang through the air. "My brothers dont exactly treat me the best. I don't know how your Mikey is treated. But in my home I am more of the screw up". He turned on his side facing the wall. "The outcast".</p><p>Donatello's drew together his normally unemotional heart clenching, their Mikey didnt have that problem. Their Mikey had never been unloved, and the thought of another Mikey being treated poorly from another version of them. Himself included.</p><p>It broke the Genius's heart.</p><p>Despite the love for his brother's Donnie to felt like an outcast, not understood by his family. His intelligence something that was an blessing and an curse.</p><p>Donnie scooting his chair close to the bed wrapped an strong arm around the Orange Turtle resting his head ontop of the bed. </p><p>"Dont worry Mikey". Donnie's tone soft gently rubbing the slumbering Turtles head. "I won't let harm come to you again".</p><p>With that said the Genius Turtle fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon I want to meet him!". An voice drifted into the air as Mikey slowly came to, eye's fluttering open, the Turtle yawning sitting up feeling alot better with some sleep.</p><p>"Michel he just got done going through an Dimension trip, the jet lag can be awful for your body he's probably not even".</p><p>Mike ran past Donnie prompting the Genius to groan with irritation.</p><p>"Up yet".</p><p> The 2 Orange clad turtles just stared at 1 another for an few moments, It was surreal there really truly was another one of him. Much like Donatello this dimension of Mikey was more muscular than he. And unlike his own teeth which were perfectly in line, there was an gap between his teeth.</p><p>"You really do look like me". Mike stated his eye's wide. "Who would've thought there'd be someone just like me in the universe".</p><p>"Well besides all the muscles". Mikey joked grinning. "I'm not nearly as buff as you or your brother".</p><p>"Don't sweat it". Mike waved it off. "Train with us and Splinter, and you with get them to".</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"AND on that note I think that's enough for right now, the first thing Mikey needs is something to eat. So Mike while I love spending time with you. I think it's for you to leave". Donnie pushed his brother out the door before shutting his lab.</p><p> As Donatello turned to the Orange turtle, he noticed the far off soft gaze in his eye's. There was something concerning about those eye's, like this Turtle had seen, and been through so much.</p><p>"You know it's weird". Mikey's tone breaking Donnie out of his thoughts.</p><p>"What's weird?". The Purple turtle's tone soft.</p><p>"To see an Donnie being gentle to me. Or my other version. My Donnie is never like that". Mikey's gaze turned at his lap. "He just yells at me to get out, even when I just want to spend time with him".</p><p>"Seems like your brother's don't realize just how special you are".  Donnie knelt next to the bed.</p><p>Mikey just let out an bark of laughter.</p><p>"I'm not special, i'm just an big screw up. At least that's what my brother's think".</p><p>"Well". Donnie tilted the other turtle's chin to look him in the eye, wiping his tears away. "This BROTHER thinks your pretty amazing".</p><p>"Really?". Mikey's eyes shined with tears.</p><p>"Really".</p><p> Within seconds Donatello had an armful of Mikey, the turtle gripped his frame, face buried into his shoulder. The purple turtle's heart broke as his brother from an different Dimension broke down into tears, To think his other Dimension self, and their brothers had reduced their youngest. To the insecurity of this Magnitude.</p><p>Well it made Donatello see red.</p><p>Family didn't hurt family, not on purpose anyway.  And for Mikey to be this broken, he highly doubted that his counterparts hadn't notice. Obviously this family knew a lot more about family and love, then Mikey's family did.</p><p>Nobody should feel like they're worthless.</p><p>Tugging Mikey closer Donnie rested his head ontop of the Turtles head closing his eye's, making soft shhing sounds, an hand rubbing his shell. </p><p>Donatello was not what one would consider an hugger, But for this Mikey he would make an exception. He could see the touch starve, that this turtle desperately felt.</p><p>He would give Mikey as many hugs as it would take, to get this Turtle smiling again. </p><p>Tugging Mikey into his chair with him Donatello held him grip never lessening, within minutes he heard the soft snoring coming from Mikey Mikey prompting Donnie to let out an quiet chuckle.</p><p>Grabbing an blanket he wrapped his little Dimension brother in it before cradling against his chest, leaning back against the table, putting his feet up.</p><p>Donatello closed his eyes.</p><p>Within seconds he was out</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked chapter 1. Again no disrespect to the people who liked it. I honestly tried hard to like it.</p><p>Some episodes are ok. It just didnt have the appeal to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>